More Things You Won't Hear In Any DK Game
by Alex Sambora
Summary: Response to TYWHIADKG!


_**More Things You Won't Hear In Any DK Game**_

Disclaimer:You know the drill.I also don't own either RoyalFanatic or Yoshizilla

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(We cut to see Yoshizilla,who is looking nervous,sitting at a computer and talking to someone.)_

Yoshizilla:Uh...H-hey listen guys.I d-don't think we need to do another.We did a pretty good job on the first one.It's been on there a good time and,well,it's just that...the pressure.It doesn't need another one and...

_(RoyalFantic and MoK glare at him.RF pulls out her sword and shield while MoK points a 9-milimeter at his head and cocks it,preparing to shoot.Yoshizilla gasps.)_

Yoshizilla:Oh god!PLEASE DON'T ME HURT ME!!(scared)OK!OK!OK!OK.OK.

_(He clicks on something and we begin the story.)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DK:(Grunt.Grunt.Grunt.Grunt.)

Diddy:Dude,what are you saying?

DK:(Grunt!)

Tiny:I think he's trying to say that somebody kicked him really hard where it hurts and now all he can make is that...low-pitched,squealing noise.

Cranky:So that'swhy he sounds like a twenty year old on Fanfiction?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diddy:On the shiver scale,I award the Dolphin Hotel _ten skulls_!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(KAOS and Dixie are about to start their battle.)_

KAOS:You're in big trouble there,paly.I eat pieces of crap like you for breakfast.

Dixie:(stiffiling laughter)You eat pieces of crap for breakfast?

KAOS:(has scared look on face as though he had just revealed a secret)Uh...No!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(A younger K.Rool is being chased by a younger Cranky because K.Rool stole Cranky's _Shaman King _manga when a younger version of Wrinkly walks in and cocks her eyebrow.)_

Wrinkly:WHAT THE--?!

K.Rool:(notices her,skidds to a halt(sp?)which causes Cranky to crash into a wall)Oh my god!It's Anna from _Shaman King_!HI!!

Wrinkly:What?!I look nothing like her!For one thing she's human!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(DK is standing in the middle of nowhere.)_

DK:CRANKY'S POTIONS!!YUM!!

Wrinkly:Oh,look.It's a useless character.But then again he's my son...

Cranky:(looking like he did in DK64)Hey!Shut up!You're not s'pposed to talk!

Wrinkly:Well _your_ not s'pposed to be so _cheap_,Cranky!Well,hmph.Yes,potions and all.But...

Diddy:(randomly does his _Super Smash Bros. Brawl _taunt)

Cranky:(still looking like he did in DK64)You shut up also!And stop standing there just so you can do that annoying-as-hell taunt of yours!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Funky:Alright,so...In the first fic,all of you people who like me were going,"Hey!Where's Funky?Why isn't he in this?He's so awesome."Well you know what?!I don't have to freakin' impress you guys!I'm here!I'm in it!Happy now?!(realizes something)HEY!!No one's paying attention to me anymore!

Lanky:Now you know how I feel...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DK:Y'know,Wrinkly,I think Inari(Candy)is a girl.

Wrinkly:(sweatdrops)That's because she _is_ a girl you idiot!

DK:Really?How can you tell?

Wrinkly:Well being a girl myself,I just know these things.

DK:Hm...

_(Candy walks pass.DK sulks down to the bottome of the screen,folowing her.)_

Wrinkly:Wait!DK!NO!!

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!_

_(A girl's scream is heard(no,not DK's).The screen cuts to him,who is sweatdropping,and Inari,who is shielding herself.)_

DK:Oh,uh...H-hi,Candy!How're...(sees that Candy is holding his Coconut gun)What?!Wait,wait,wait!

_(The screen changes back over to Wrinkly,whose hand is over her eyes.DK comes running across,running away from Candy's deady gun.)_

DK:AHHHHH!!

Candy:I'll freakin' kill you,DK!

Wrinkly:(groans,as the two run away)Wait!DK!You're going the wrong way!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

K.Rool:Ah,dangit Donkey Kong!Why can't I be a top tier character?!

DK:(somehow talking regulary(sp?))Silly,K.Rool!Tiers are for queers!

_(K.Rool punches him.)_

K.Rool:(turns to Candy)So,Candy.Can I get your fanfic name?MySpace?Youtube?Newgrounds?Kongo Valley maybe?

Candy:No,but you _can_ have...

Diddy:MY BIG GAY DANCE!!

_(Diddy starts dancing gayliy(sp?)to 70s retro music.)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(FIN appears on the computer screen and then changes back to the Fanfiction Author Three.Yoshizilla groans/sighs.)_

Yoshizilla:OK.So now all we gotta do is sit here and wait for people to post this in a forum without crediting us.

RoyalFanatic:Oh,c'mon,Yosh.

MoK:Yeah.Who'd do that?

_(The three look at the screen toward the readers(yes YOU)and and all three cock one of their eyebrows.)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:Haha!Finished!


End file.
